The present invention relates to a single handle control mechanism for selectively operating two mechanisms either individually or in combination. The control mechanism is particularly, although not exclusively, suited for use on a utility vehicle, such as an agricultural or industrial tractor.
When it is desired to control and operate two mechanisms, such as two control valves in an agricultural tractor, using a single handle, the handle is preferably operated in two different directions so as to selectively operate the two mechanisms. In a conventional single handle control, a single control lever is provided which is mounted by a pivotal connection at one end and is moveable by hand at the other end. The movements of the control lever are transmitted to two control rods by pivotal connections made from the control lever to the ends of the control rods. The pivotal connections are so arranged that the rods are at right angles to one another and movement of the control lever in one direction will operate one of the control rods while movement of the control lever in another direction at right angles to the first will operate the other of the control rods. An example of such a conventional single handle control mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,250 assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Komatsu Seisakusho.
In as much as a single handle control mechanism of the above type requires the two control rods to be oriented at right angles relative to one another, the compactness of the arrangement is not ideal. Moreover, quite often, complicated control rod structures are needed to transmit the movement of the single control lever towards the mechanisms to be controlled.